kyrandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brynn
Brynn is one of the four Kyrandian Royal Mystics, representing the mystical discipline of Spirituality. Specialising in spiritual magic, she appears to have a very calm, patient and kind nature. It is likely she followed in the footsteps of her mother, who is memorialized in one of the Temple's stained glass windows. According to Zanthia, she once sported a very frizzy hairdo. Kallak writes to Brynn at the beginning of the first game, appealing for her to help Brandon before being confronted and turned to stone by Malcolm. When Brandon takes her the note and explains what happened, Brynn is briefly alarmed. Regaining composure, she asks to see the note. After removing the enchantment concealing its message and reading it, she tells Brandon he should read it too, and when questioned muses that Malcolm is going to try and destroy Kyrandia. She also tells Brandon that without the Kyragem it would take all the magic all the Mystics could gather to match Malcolm's power. Despite the odds, she remains hopeful, reassuring Brandon they are not helpless and asking him to bring her a lavender rose. After Brandon gives her the rose, she enchants it, and tells him to place the now silver rose on the Silver Altar in the woods in order to gain the royal amulet, which, in time, will allow him to wield great power in his fight against Malcolm. Brynn also directs him towards Darm in the Timbermist Woods, then wishes Brandon luck and tells him to be careful. After obtaining the amulet, if Brandon returns to the temple he will find Brynn is missing. Once reaching Castle Kyrandia, Brandon discovers her in her former bedroom, turned to stone like Kallak. She was Malcolm's second victim. Clicking on her will have Brandon remark that Brynn has always shown kindness towards him. Her castle bedroom, decorated in shades of bright green, reflects her elegant taste. Brandon remarks on how he knows this was her bedroom based on the refined décor. She is restored at the end of Book One along with the other Royal Mystics. Brynn is present in the introduction of The Legend of Kyrandia Book 2: The Hand of Fate, where she is seen at the conference along with the other Royal Mystics. Brynn is seated at a table reading through a book of records to try and find out why Kyrandia is disappearing and how to stop it. Later, she joins in with the other mystics applauding the Hand's plan to save Kyrandia. Her temple was one of the many locations that disappeared prior to Kyrandia being saved. This game also hints at some degree of hostility or resentment between her and Zanthia, at least from Zanthia's side. Zanthia makes several unkind and unprovoked comments about Brynn throughout the game, referring to her as clueless and a "helpless nincompoop." Zanthia also feels that Brynn should be the one to go save Kyrandia the next time a crisis occurs. Brynn is notably absent in the third game, being the only Royal Mystic not to appear at all, although Malcolm mentions her at one point. Category:People